mi mundo de cabeza
by lila3245
Summary: Ella llega de la nada , el detesta Su Vida ,Ella se muda a zu casa ,el la detesta , Ella lo quiere Mas , el sin darse cuenta se enamora de Ella , Ella testaruda y bipolar , el irresponsable y celoso .
1. Chapter 1

Hariana : si no les gusta háganmelo saber porfa

Se podía ver a Una chica con Su mochila en el hombro izquierdo y sus libros en el brazo derecho estaba parada al frente de un casa de dos pisos .

Su vestimenta : cabello naranja largo asta Las rodillas , una camisa roja asta Los codos , jeans raspados en Las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas y con decoraciones Rojas .

Asta que toco la puerta y de esta se pudo ver a Una mujer Alta .

Momoko : Buenos Días soy la hija de Su mejor Amiga mi mama - dijo leyendo un papalito y de hay miro a la mujer.

Vivian : linda no tienes que leer eso , ven vamos entra .

En las escaleras

Se bey a dos chicos bajando las escaleras

Brick : dicky Mira tengo familia perfecta amigos perfectos escuela perfecta novia perfecta mi Vida es perfecta y mi entras que no vuelva a ver a - paro de caminar cuando fijo Su Mirada en la peli naranja - ! MOMOKO ¡ .

momoko : ! BRICK ¡ - dijo corriendo asta el abrasándolo .

Dicky : ¿ quien es Ella ? .

Momoko : tu debes ser Dicky no .

Dicky : y tu eres la chica que va a cuidar de mi hermano .

Vivian : pequeño Toda vía no tocamos ese tema todavía pero ya que lo hablamos - un buen rato de hablar - bueno saldremos de viaje y necesitamos alguien cuide nuestra casa y en brick no confió mucho - lo ultimo lo susurro .

Momoko : con mucho gusto .

Vivian : bueno ya nos vamos volvemos en un año.

Momoko : adiós - una ves que cerraron la puerta ella se voltio mirando a brick sonriente - que te gusta hacer ... - no pudo seguir ablando ya que sonó el celular de brick.

El celular

Butch : brick pendego hace una hora que te espero

Continuara …

Hariana : si les gusto háganmelo saber porfa a deme sugerencias de como puedo seguirlo


	2. una cancion un sonrojo

Continuación…

Butch : brick pendejo hace una hora que te espero boomer y miyako ya me tienen empalagado .

Brick : ¿ que y kauro ? .

Butch : han echo entrena miento extra .

Brick : lo siento butch pero yo tengo mis propios problemas – dijo mirando a momoko que estaba viendo la tele .

Butch : vas a venir si o no , si no para nosotros seguir – dijo viendo a boomer y a miyako asqueado .

Brick : si voy .

Fuera del celular

Brick : voy a salir .

Momoko: puedo ir contigo – dijo asiendo cara de perrito suplicante .

Brick : no

M : si

B : no

M : si

B : no

M : no

B : si

M : siiiiiii

Brick : mierda .

Momoko : a donde vamos .

Brick : al parque de diversiones

Horas después en el parque

Los cinco caminaban por hay hasta que pararon al ver a un hombre en un escenario

Hombre : quieren vencer sus miedos - todas las personas gritaron excepto los chicos - quien quiere venir primero , que dices tu linda peli naranja .

Momoko : ya – dijo subiendo al escenario temerosa al ver toda esa gente la i so recordar , al so la mirada sonriente se acercó al micrófono – boy a cantar Best Friend's Brother .

call you up when i know he is at home  
i just .. on my skin when he picks up the phone  
what can i tell if he is looking at me  
should i give him a smile  
should i get up and leave  
i know it's strange i don't know what i am thinking  
but is it wrong if i see him this weekend  
i really hope i can get him alone  
i just don't want her to know

(LLamo cuando sé que él está en casa  
yo sólo .. en mi piel cuando coge el teléfono  
¿Qué puedo decir si él me está mirando  
debo darle una sonrisa  
debo levantarme y dejar  
Sé que es extraño y no sé lo que estoy pensando  
pero es un error si lo veo este fin de semana  
Realmente espero que yo pueda con él a solas  
Yo no quiero que ella sepa )

[Chorus:]  
best friend's brother is the one for me  
.. taller he is 6.3  
.. but i want you  
i just can't get you out of my mind  
best friend's brother is the one for me  
bfb bfb  
my best friend's brother

( [Estribillo:]  
hermano del mejor amigo es la única para mí  
.. más alto que es de 6,3  
.. pero te quiero  
Simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente  
hermano del mejor amigo es la única para mí  
BFB BFB  
mi mejor amigo, el hermano )

( ella en peso a ver a brick y se sonrojo al recor dar lo que les paso de niños )

i come to think that i might be his type  
when i am around he is my .. to shine  
sometimes like it might make it real  
there is this whole in my head  
i don't know what to do  
i know it's strange i don't know where to .. in  
but is it wrong if i see him this weekend  
i really hope i can get him alone  
i just don't want her to know

(brick se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de momoko en el )

(y llegado a pensar que puede ser que sea su tipo  
cuando estoy cerca de mi es que .. a brillar  
a veces como podría hacerlo realidad  
hay esta todo en mi cabeza  
no sé qué hacer  
Sé que es extraño y no sabe dónde .. en  
pero es un error si lo veo este fin de semana  
Realmente espero que yo pueda con él a solas  
Yo no quiero que ella sepa )

[Chorus:]  
best friend's brother is the one for me  
.. taller he is 6.3  
.. but i want you  
i just can't get you out of my mind  
best friend's brother is the one for me  
bfb bfb  
my best friend's brother

( [Estribillo:]  
hermano del mejor amigo es la única para mí  
.. más alto que es de 6,3  
.. pero te quiero  
Simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente  
hermano del mejor amigo es la única para mí  
BFB BFB  
mi mejor amigo, el hermano

porque es todo un sueño  
sí Y ya sabes lo que quiero decir  
si quieres una dama )

cause it's all a dream  
yeah and you know what i mean  
if you want a lady

( porque es todo un sueño  
sí Y ya sabes lo que quiero decir  
si quieres una dama )

[Chorus:]  
best friend's brother is the one for me  
.. taller he is 6.3  
.. but i want you  
i just can't get you out of my mind  
best friend's brother is the one for me  
bfb bfb  
my best friend's brother

( [Estribillo:]  
hermano del mejor amigo es la única para mí  
.. más alto que es de 6,3  
.. pero te quiero  
Simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente  
hermano del mejor amigo es la única para mí  
BFB BFB  
mi mejor amigo, el hermano )

Continuara …

Hariana : tenia que ser de tres paginas pero la canción me gano besos.


End file.
